Dead And Alive
by Cyerra Freeman
Summary: Percy Jacksons death and survival. Virias fanart and TheAuroraLights is the inspiration. Also the music I'm listening to.One-shot Short Story


**Dead And Alive**

 **This is It**

"Wake up. Please wake up, Percy." Nico Di Angelo sobbed on the ravened haired man's chest.

"Annabeth she needs you, loves you." He banged his fist on Percy's chest his cries growing louder.

"You can't die like this", he sniffles," Your the hero. Your supposed to die peacefully, like you deserve! Why did you have to come after me?"

The man on the ground opens his eyes slightly, his voice weak," I came after you for your own good. I love you. You are my family." He takes a shaky breath in," I would come after anyone, who deserves to know they are loved. You are not just loved by me. There are so many others that love you too, Nico Di Angelo, the fearsome ghost king.", he chuckles blood coming out of the corner of his mouth.

"My time is near anyway. Fate is cruel, but it is the way of life. You should know this. I chose to die for you. Please don't waste or regret my decision 'cause I surly don't regret anything I have done."

"Percy," Nico breaks in tears filling his eyes and rolling down his cheeks, "Thank you. I'm so, so sorry. So sorry" his voice breaks.

"Don't be." He grunted,"I make my own choices. Don't make me come after you as a ghost and be like 'forgive your mistakes' and be all creepy. Make friends. I've seen how Will looks at you. I think he was going to ask you for coffee or tea or something today."

Percy paused,"Nico my time is near. The Fates say I have a few minutes left. So I'm going to make my last minutes worth it. I need you to deliver some messages for me.  
To Annabeth, I love you and I'll see you in Elysium or ,at least I hope." He joked," To my mother and Paul, I love you so much. Thank you so much mom. Without you I wouldn't be who I am today. Live a happy life give me a little sibling. Paul, take care of her will you? She needs you. Thanks Paul, your the best step dad a kid could ask for."

He gasped his chest rising suddenly up almost like he was being electro shocked.

"Percy hold on, eat this." Nico shoved a few small cubs of ambrosia into Percys mouth.

Percy continued on, his eyes now rolling up into his head, showing the whites of his eyes.

"To the camps," he coughed long and hard," take care of each other. I need you to do this," he was gripping Nico's hand so hard that there was a crack, but Nico just gripped just as hard as Percy was," The Romans, the Greeks. We are no longer Roman. We are no longer Greek. We are family. I know the war is over, but there will still be tension. I need you to be strong. To the seven," Percy let out a sob," to the seven. Thank you. You are some of the best friends I could ask for. Please lead the camps, I know you can do it. Keep the camps together, we are a family. Leo, you are not the seventh wheel, you are jsut as important as anyone else. Dad, love you. Say hi to Amphitrite and Triton for me. Ok I think I'm done. I love all of you. Goodbye."

"Please don't say that Percy, please don't."

His chest rose up again this time stronger, taking the breath out of him.

He let out another sob, tears rimming his eyes.

"Nico," he said, the tears now rolling over his eyes lids and over his cheeks, falling to the ground," to be honest, I am so scared. I don't want to leave you guys. My family I don't want to leave you, yet I am so excited to also see everybody down in the Underworld. Do you think they miss me?"

He let out a shuddering breath," Good bye Zoë. I hope the views nice from up there." He smiled, his teeth bloodied.

"So this is it, huh Nico?"

"I wish it wasn't, Percy. Your almost gone."

"I know. Good bye world." Percy said, closing his eyes with a smile on his face. The last words he will say living.

 _At the camp_ s

Cries rang out across the hills, forest and beach of camp half-blood. Romans,Greeks, Amazon's, and hunters held each other and let their walls break.

Annabeth looked at the iris message.  
He was gone. Gone.

She looked around her. The rest of the seven... Now six.. We're all looking as shocked as she was.

Then they all broke. Tears and cries flooded the sky. Fire burst from Leo. He was curled up in a ball, his head looking up at the iris message that was fading," I'm so sorry Percy. So sorry." They all continued to break.

The hearth was gone, only ashes. The sky black, the sea too calm. Hope was gone. Percy was their hope.

They had all finally hit their rock bottom.

 _Days later: day of burning Percys shroud_

The shroud was beautiful. Sea green with a dark blue Trident in the middle. Photos were glued onto it, a picture with every camper.

The gods, Sally and Paul, the campers, nymphs and satrys. Everything and Anyone who knows of the _**Percy Jackson.**_

Sally had the honours of lighting the shroud. The shroud lit up with blue and gold sparks. The sky lighting up the campers faces.

Every one stayed till the shroud was completely burned. Even after.

"Hello." A voice said.

Everybody looked around just to look to the hearth, where a man was now floating above a burnt shroud.

"Percy" everybody breathed.

"I have come to say one thing more. Remember everything that happens or happened. It happens and happened for a reason. Remember them, even if they are Dead or Alive." 


End file.
